


Never Bet Against Parker

by akblake



Category: Leverage
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akblake/pseuds/akblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Parker reveals to Eliot that Hardison also finds him attractive, Eliot finds more than just a bit of very fun sex with the couple, he finds a place to belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bet Against Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“So, last night Hardison mentioned that he found you attractive and then bet me anything I wanted that I wouldn’t be able to tell you, which is so stupid of him.” Eliot blinked rapidly as he tried to assimilate what he thought he’d heard Parker state so blithely. He didn’t even note that his tomato and pickle escaped from the hamburger in his hands to plop down onto his plate. “Eliot? Earth to Eliot… did I break you?” 

Eliot snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” he inarticulately asked, overwhelmed by the other questions swirling around his head which wanted to escape all at once.

She gave him an odd look, like he’d lost his mind, and spoke slower. “Hardison thinks you’re sexy. He was too chicken to tell you himself, and bet that I couldn’t either. Obviously he’s a bit of an idiot because why would I be afraid to tell you? You won’t hit me, and you already think I’m crazy,” she explained. Parker paused, looked down at the tabletop for a moment, and then met his still-uncomprehending gaze. “I think you’re sexy too.” That particular admission seemed to cost her as her cheeks pinked up a bit and she broke eye contact again.

“So… both you and _Hardison_ think that I’m sexy, and what does that have to do with me?” Eliot asked and immediately reached for the beer he’d been nursing through lunch. He may need a second or third to handle this conversation!

Parker shuffled in her chair. “I wanted to ask you to join us, since we both are attracted to you.” She mumbled the last bit, but not so much that Eliot had a problem following the gist of her words.

Eliot eyed his beer and reconsidered. He really _didn’t_ want to try handling this conversation while drunk, hell, he didn’t really want to handle it at all. He didn’t sleep around with teammates. Never did before Nate’s team, and didn’t want to start now. He’d seen too many close teams break apart due to people getting weird about fucking each other, and this was too precious to risk destroying. Time for diplomacy and a bit of temporizing. “This is a bit… sudden, Parker. I mean, obviously you two are well-built people, but I’ve never considered… well, just let me think about it, okay?” Eliot managed to stumble through, not exactly what he wanted to say, but what he hoped wouldn’t hurt or offend like an outright rejection could. Last thing he needed was to offend two of the teammates he had to entrust his life to, and whose lives he had to protect in return.

“Okay, I’ll let you think about it!” Parker cheerfully chirped her response, completely missing his attempt at brushing her off, and skipped out of the team’s little dining area behind the brewpub. 

****************************************************************************

Eliot should have known that he wouldn’t hear the last of it. Two days he’d had to put up with Hardison’s surreptitious glances and jittery behavior, and two days he’d had to put up with Parker’s sly grins and near-indecent behavior. He desperately wanted to yell that he wasn’t going to punch Hardison, or be enticed by Parker flashing her assets every chance she got, but he did his best to ignore the two and focus on his own side projects. Eliot thanked every deity he could call to mind that Sophie and Nate were out doing ‘couple’ things or the too-observant grifter would have been on him like a lioness on a wounded wildebeest. 

****************************************************************************

He really should have seen it coming- after four days of them working on him, Eliot’s resolve crumbled. Those two were closer to him than anyone else, and seemed to be the damned exceptions to every single one of his rules. And yes, it didn’t hurt that he found Parker to be sex on legs and Hardison was very pleasing to his sense of aesthetics. She’d surprised him with a deep kiss when he finally agreed to meet them at their apartment that night, and Hardison had, surprisingly, simply given him an appreciative nod of thanks rather than speak. Eliot left early to go shower and get ready, and had to lean against his shower’s wall as it hit him- he was really going to do this.

****************************************************************************

He brought a bottle of wine with him, unsure as to what etiquette a threesome required, and made sure that he was thoroughly groomed and cleaned. Eliot shoved his own nerves aside and buzzed to be let into the apartment building which he assumed, given past history, Hardison had purchased outright. Their hacker had issues about living anywhere he couldn’t control the security for, and that was certainly one point that Eliot had to agree with- if you owned the building, the alarms, cameras, escape routes, and renters were directly under your control.

“Eliot!” Parker squealed as she caught sight of him in the doorway, and he only had seconds to brace himself as she made a flying leap into his arms. She busied herself with a kiss that investigated every part of his mouth while he tried to keep his feet, not drop her to the floor, and not bash the wine bottle into anything. 

When she surfaced for breath, Eliot got a chance to really look at her. “Nice to see you too, Parker,” he joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She giggled as he shifted her to the side, holding her slight weight with his free arm, so that he could greet a very nervous-looking Hardison.

Hardison shifted forward. “May I?” he asked as he leaned in, unsure of how he’d be received.

Eliot rolled his eyes in exasperation and grabbed his shirt to pull the taller man into a short kiss. “Don’t gotta stand on ceremony- I said that I’d join you two tonight, and I aim to keep my word,” he assured and saw some of the stiffness leave Hardison’s frame. 

“I made us dinner. Well, I didn’t make… I mean, I picked it up and finished… I got us dinner from Mama Jo’s,” Hardison stammered out and motioned them through to the apartment’s dining room. Parker simply hummed from her position on his hip and went back to tracing his features with a finger light enough to tickle.

Eliot’s attention perked up at the mention and he eagerly followed Hardison. “Hey, did you get some of her fritters?” he asked. The overloaded table slid into sight as he rounded the corner and brought him to an abrupt stop.

“Yeah, I let Parker call in the food order while I uh, got cleaned up,” Hardison’s color deepened as he remembered just what kind of cleaning he’d had to do, “and she ordered nearly everything on the menu. I did make sure that she packed extra servings of the fritters, though, as I know you like them.” His self-confidence seemed to come back some as Eliot’s grin assured him that he’d done right.

Parker licked a distracting stripe up his neck and then kicked free. “How was I supposed to guess at what you two would want to eat? Now there’s enough of everything for everyone, and let’s eat!” She plopped down into a chair and immediately began dishing up bits of everything. Eliot and Hardison shared a look at her antics before they caved in and joined in the feast. Mama Jo’s cooking wasn’t something you let sit around long enough to grow cold!

After dinner, the three disdained cleaning up the dishes in favor of collapsing onto the couch, bellies overfilled with the good food. Since none of them were up for anything as athletic as sex at the moment, Parker pushed Eliot into the center of the couch and cuddled into his left side while Hardison gingerly sat on his right. Eliot sighed and pulled the hacker over to close the hand span of distance between them, causing Hardison to yelp at the unbalancing as he was in the process of leaning forward to grab the remote. A few minutes later, all three were comfortably arranged and watching a heist movie Parker had begged to see.

Not ten minutes in, though, one of her tiny hands wormed its way into Eliot’s lap to stroke down his thigh and up his inseam. Eliot raised an eyebrow at her in question and received a bright grin in return. He redirected his attention back to the show just in time for Hardison’s hand to move off the back of the couch and begin teasing the back of his neck. A glance over showed Hardison’s questioning face and Eliot turned his head further to kiss the man’s arm. Emboldened, Hardison pulled him in for a real kiss, tongue only briefly making an appearance before he pulled back to ask. “You really okay with this, man?”  
“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t, Hardison,” Eliot replied evenly and watched Hardison’s face scrunch up lightly.

“If we’re going to have sex, could you use my name? I mean, you always yell ‘Hardison’ when we’re on a job, and I don’t want to feel like that in bed.” 

Eliot shrugged as Hardison shifted uncomfortably. “I can do that, Alec. And would you please settle down? It’s just sex, I don’t bite unless you ask, and I won’t freak out if you put your hands on me,” he listed off all the possible reasons why the other man may have been uncomfortable. Seriously, the nervousness was cute for a few minutes, but he couldn’t handle it if it carried on all night.

Snickering brought them both around to stare at Parker. “What? I like being bitten,” she innocently stated only to ruin the image with another snicker. She leaned over to pull Hardison across Eliot’s lap and into a full kiss. Eliot took the chance to run his hand up under Hardison’s shirt to tease fingers up his spine while ignoring the elbow in his gut. Parker broke the kiss, panting, and stood up to remove her shirt. “Our bed is way more comfortable than the couch,” she enticed as she turned to walk back to the bedroom.

“She is absolutely shameless,” Eliot commented from the couch where he was still pinned by Hardison’s body.

“And absolutely beautiful,” Hardison agreed. He turned slightly so that he could grab a quick kiss from Eliot, sliding his free hand up to cup the back of his head, before he stood and offered a hand up. “What say we join the very smart lady in the bedroom?” A cocky grin had Eliot grabbing that hand as he stood and using it to pull Hardison in for a proper kiss, where careful teeth nibbled and tongues met. He pulled back, breathing fast, to lean his forehead into Hardison’s and stare into dilated eyes.

“Yeah, bedroom’s a good idea,” he said lowly, voice rough with the desire he allowed to show through.

Hardison grinned cheekily and grabbed his hand again to pull him along towards a bedroom that looked spacious enough to have originally been two separate rooms before renovations. Parker had used her time alone well and was laid out on the bed in a breathtaking display of pale skin, lean muscle, and lascivious grin. “Took you two long enough!” She complained until Eliot pinned Hardison against the opened bedroom door for another heated kiss. When he pulled back and glanced over, she had abandoned her complaints in favor of panting. “You two are so hot,” she whispered, “but you’d be hotter if you were naked, so strip already!”

Hardison burst out laughing until he choked and even Eliot had to chuckle; she quite effectively broke the heavy mood that had settled in the bedroom. “Bossy wench,” he fondly scolded as he worked to shuck off his layered shirts. His elbow got stuck behind his head by a twisted sleeve and Eliot snorted as he finished folding his clothes on the room’s dresser.

“Stand still,” he ordered as he stepped over, completely nude, and helped untangle Hardison. A hot hand tentatively stroking his shaft brought a shiver to his muscles and he dropped his forehead down to rest on Hardison’s shoulder as he enjoyed the sensation. It wasn’t as forward a touch as some of the women he’d picked up, but it was a touch that was overcoming the skittishness Hardison had shown earlier that evening. Eliot moved away before he could be drawn too far into arousal and spun Hardison so that he’d fall onto the bed. An enthusiastic Parker quickly made room as he followed.

He fended off their hands for the moment. “Hang on, you two. Let’s talk a moment, okay?” Eliot smirked at Parker’s grumbling. “Parker, sweetheart, do you have any limits you don’t want to cross tonight?” he asked.

“Nope,” she shook her head violently enough to send her hair flying. “I want you both in me, and every way I can have you!” Parker leaned forward to grab a handful of hair to yank Eliot partially across her body and into a consuming kiss. Her teeth pulled at his lips before her tongue invaded, pulling his into a brief battle before they surfaced for air. “I want you both,” she stated again firmly, and released her hold.

Hardison looked a little dazed from the view as he stroked himself and took a second to realize that they were looking at him in question. “Uh, I don’t know…” he stuttered for a moment, trying to pull himself together, “I’ve never actually, that is, I want to…”

“He’s never had sex with a man before, but wants to with you because he’s been hot for you for years, and you’re even sexier than that little naked statue we from Nate’s old boss,” Parker’s blunt words impatiently cut across Hardison’s halting explanation. Hardison’s color deepened in embarrassment and his erection began wilting.

“No problem with that, we’ve all had a ‘first’,” Eliot reassured, willing to shed his normal irritable persona a bit if it helped the younger man. “How about you just let us know if anything makes you uncomfortable or if you want anything in particular, okay?” he asked as he leaned across Parker to brush a quick kiss and nibble to Hardison’s belly, the only part he could easily reach.

Sucking in a breath at that action, and Eliot’s proximity to his groin, Hardison’s erection made a recovery. He visibly gathered his courage to ask, “W-would you suck me?”

Eliot shooed Parker up and out of the way. “Why don’t you go keep Hardison’s mouth busy?” he suggested and, once her body moved out from under his, draped himself over Hardison’s thighs. “So you want my mouth on your cock, Alec?” He teased the hacker as he waited until Parker finished putting herself in place straddling Hardison’s face.

“I want you to eat me while he sucks you off,” she groaned as his lips and tongue went to work before she’d even finished speaking. They knew each other’s preferences just as well as their own, and Hardison set a pace he knew she’d love, only to break off for a moment in a gasp of pleasure when Eliot roughly licked a swath of wet heat across the head of his cock.

Smirking to himself at the reaction, Eliot changed his angle to better hold down Hardison’s hips and swallowed his cock to the root. He ruthlessly suppressed his gag reflex out of long practice, and swished his tongue side to side as he slowly pulled back. Hardison’s hips flexed under his arms, unable to thrust as instinct demanded, and Eliot gently nipped the crown as he came up to catch his breath. Parker’s appreciative-sounding yelp above his head indicated that Hardison had enjoyed his actions. Eliot continued, alternating deep swallows and jacking with his had so that he could focus on the sensitive head, until the thighs he was lying across were shaking with urgency.

“Gonna come!” Hardison managed to gasp out, and turned his head away to pant as his orgasm hit. Eliot jacked him gently as he spurted, and then wiped up with the washcloth Parker irritably retrieved from the bedside table. She glared at Hardison until he recovered enough to apologize for leaving her hanging and use his familiarity with her body to quickly finish bringing her to orgasm. Parker gripped the headboard as she came, muscles convulsing, before she let herself fall to the side and pull Hardison into a loving kiss.

“Thank you, baby,” she whispered against his lips, heedless of her own juices smeared on them. Parker turned to look down her sweat-dampened body at where Eliot was laying, silent despite his own obvious arousal. 

Hardison pushed himself up on his elbows to look as well. “Get yourself up here,” he invited, and Eliot wasted no time arguing. Both Hardison and Parker helped pull him up to join them. “Now, Parker told me that one of her fantasies was to have us both fucking her at the same time,” Hardison started off, more settled now that his first encounter had gone well.

“And since he needs time to recover before going again, will you fuck me until he can join us?” Parker finished, not the least embarrassed by her admission or request.

A slow grin pulled at his lips as Eliot agreed. “I’d be happy to make love to you darlin’,” he drawled, “You got condoms?”

Parker shook her head negatively. “We don’t use them. Hardison and I are clean, and I know you are since I read your test results from last week,” she explained. Eliot was paranoid about safety, and as he was often injured and bleeding around his teammates, he was conscientious about testing to make sure that his blood didn’t carry anything that could hurt them if they came into contact with it. “And I can’t get pregnant- made a trip to Belgium when I was nineteen to make sure of that. Periods suck when I’m trying to break into a vault.” Parker casually stated the last as if it was perfectly normal for a teenager to decide that she wanted surgery to remove her ability to reproduce, and the normal monthly cycles that went with it.

Eliot and Hardison shared a look of fond bewilderment at their little thief’s insane way of thinking. “So you’re okay with not using condoms?” Eliot asked, including both of his partners in the question.

“Nah man, it’s cool,” Hardison assured with a grin. Parker simply eschewed words and pulled Eliot on top of her, cradling him between her legs and locking her ankles behind his back. He got the message, and quickly entered to find her slippery and hot from her previous orgasm.

He set a slow pace, teasing her just as much as himself, and let her pull him forward towards her breasts. Small and pale, they fit her lithe body perfectly, and Eliot found that they were quite sensitive. Nipples standing at full attention were lightly pinched and twisted, drawing a moan from Parker as he did so, and he massaged and kneaded first one breast and then the other. They languidly moved together, neither truly urgent despite Eliot’s having yet to come this evening. Parker’s fingers found his own nipples and she indulged herself playing with them, gently scratching across them to draw a hiss of pleasure from him. They leaned in to share a series of tender kisses as they moved.

Movement beside them brought them both up for air to find Hardison on his side, facing them, stroking his slowly hardening erection. “You two are beautiful together,” he breathed, wonder on his face.

“Quit staring and get your ass over here,” Parker ordered with a big grin. With Hardison ready to go again, she was going to get her wish.

Eliot started to pull out so that they could rearrange when Hardison stopped them. “Wait. I know you won our bet babe, but would you be upset if I wanted to fuck Eliot while he fucks you instead?” Hardison hesitantly asked Parker. He had his own fantasy and they were in a perfect position for it. He also looked to Eliot for permission, and his friend nodded.

“You know what you’re doing, or do you want me to walk you through it?” Eliot asked, not assuming anything with Hardison’s potential experience. Assuming experience where there wasn’t any could lead to him getting hurt, and he wanted to avoid that- his job was dangerous enough that he didn’t need it in bed too.

Parker spoke up to answer first. “I’m good with your plan,” she directed to her boyfriend and then addressed Eliot. “We’ve had anal sex several times already, so he knows what he’s doing, if a bit slow.” The two men ignored the ‘slow’ comment as Parker tended to see everything as slow unless it happened instantly. She pulled her legs up around to where she could hold them out of the way, giving Eliot enough space to widen his stance and give Hardison room to work.

Hardison quickly pulled a small bottle of lubricant out of the bedside table and, picking up the discarded washcloth, settled in to kneel behind Eliot. He poured the slick fluid on his fingers and worked one finger into Eliot, followed by a second when his friend requested it. He worked his fingers in and out, widening the muscle, and felt for the little nub that his reading explained should be there. Hardison concluded that he’d found it when Eliot suddenly bucked forward, and he grinned as he made sure to brush up against it a few more times. A third finger was worked in, and by the time Hardison ready to enter his friend, Eliot was sweating and muttering death threats under his breath at the teasing.

Eliot carefully held himself still and controlled his body’s instinctive tensing at Hardison’s cock pushing into him. The head popped in and Hardison considerately waited a few moments for Eliot to adjust before he slowly pushed in further. A spark flew through him when the cock brushed up against his prostate. They all froze in place once Hardison seated himself fully, all three catching their breath and getting ready for the fun yet to come. Parker hooked a hand around the back of Hardison’s neck and pulled them together for a kiss, giving Eliot the perfect opportunity to nibble down the column of her neck. 

They broke apart and then began to move. Hardison and Eliot set up a rhythm, pulling back and thrusting in so that they all reaped the benefit of the motion. Parker simply enjoyed both the feelings they were causing and watching the two men.

Eliot could feel himself approaching the edge, having held it off as long as he possibly could. “I’m getting ready to come,” he warned the others. He reached down to finger Parker’s clit, speeding up to match his own faster thrusts as orgasm approached. Behind him, Hardison’s thrusts increased, slamming into his prostate with each powerful stroke. Eliot’s hips stuttered as he came in a head-clouding rush, and dimly felt Parker’s walls clenching around him in her own climax. He locked his elbows so that he didn’t fall forward and crush her while holding up against Hardison’s thrusting. A few seconds later, he felt Hardison come and pushed them over to lie on their sides so they could relax and catch their breath.

“That was so far beyond good that I don’t have words to describe it. And I’m completely worn out,” Hardison panted as he grinned widely. Eliot’s lips twitched into an answering grin.

“Haven’t had that much fun in a long time, though I think I’m done for the evening too,” he agreed. Parker murmured something unintelligible as she wormed her way to cuddle between them. The washcloth was passed around to wipe up various smears and trickles, and then was haphazardly tossed to land on the floor near the bathroom door. No one had enough energy to care about putting it into the hamper.

Parker wriggled around to lie on her back. “So, if you two are done for the night, does that mean that you’ll stay over, Eliot? I haven’t gotten to have sex with you both at the same time, though I loved having sex with you, and this feels perfect” she asked. Eliot quirked an eyebrow at Hardison in question as a yawn interrupted what he had intended to say.

“Seriously man, we both want you to stay. Doesn’t matter if we have sex tomorrow or not, and Parker’s right- having you here feels perfect.” Hardison spoke firmly enough to make his opinion known, and kicked the covers from the pile they’d ended up in. He pulled the comforter up over them and made sure to stroke up Eliot’s side as he did so.

Eliot luxuriated in his body’s aches, and the knowledge of how he’d earned them, and gave in gracefully. “I’ll stay,” he promised. He mentally considered getting up to properly wash, but Parker’s warmth cuddled into him and Hardison’s hand gently following the contours of his muscles convinced him that staying in bed to rest was a better decision. 

The three cooled down and drifted off to sleep together, nearly in a pile. Eliot and Hardison had the pillows while Parker laid her head on Hardison’s chest, the rest of her partially on top of Eliot and legs tangled with his. Before he dropped off, Eliot muzzily congratulated himself on giving in to Parker’s request. He’d had a far better time than he’d anticipated, and may just have found a permanent relationship, if he read their body language right when they’d asked him to stay. The words may have indicated an overnight stay, but their faces said otherwise, and Eliot couldn’t think of any reasons to deny what they all wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first threesome I've ever written, and also the very first m/m smut that I've tried to do, so be gentle please. Gifted to my friend and best muse that I've ever had- if it wasn't for her asking (begging, really) for it, this would never have been written! And thanks must be given to my real-life friend who had to put up with my asking *very* embarrassing and personal questions about guys and sex ;)


End file.
